Saiyan and A Half
by xxKazanganxx
Summary: A romance story about Trunks falling in love with a made-up character named Sage who is in fact a full blooded Saiyan. Rated for Language and Later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Time in a Time Machine

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter One**

**Time in the Time Machine**

**Discloser - I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. **

* * *

"Trunks! I swear I will kill you if you don't scoot over!" Sage said as Trunks tried to have her sit on his lap again.

"What? Sorry that there's only suppose to be room for one! That's just how my Mom made it." Trunks said defensively.

Sage sighed, "Whatever, just don't mess with my tail." She tried to ignore his chuckle. Ever since Bulma had insisted that she come with Trunks into the future, he had to just mess with her nonstop. First messing with her tail as they tried to get comfortable in the small time machine, and now trying to make them sit in the closest position possible. That's when Sage felt it. "Seriously?" She said frustrated with her friend.

"What?" Trunks said, her tail now resting in his hand.

Sage just sat forward deciding to ignore him. It didn't really bother her after a minute, but whenever someone touched the soft fluffy tail a sharp rush of pleasure and pain rushed through her, especially when Trunks played with it. She turned her head slightly and looked at him. "Why do you always have to mess with me?" She asked back to a calm tone.

"Well I don't have a tail. And it's just so soft." He said mocking her.

She rolled her eyes and turned away. Sage crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back onto the seat as Trunks slid over. "It should only be a minute now." He said looking down at the time machine's countdown.

Trunks smiled at Sage's back. He couldn't help himself, so he slid his hand gently under the soft tip of Sage's tail. As expected she jerked and yelled at him. She was just so cute when she was upset, he had to do that every once in a while. He slid over to the other side of the seat letting her sit against the seat. He looked at the time machine's countdown. It started to blink, a second later the timer rang. "Hang on." He said once again sliding underneath Sage's small body. He pulled the only seat belt over the two of them and pushed it until it clicked. They sat still until the time machine landed on earth 20 years in the past. It was dark thankfully. Capsule Corp. was silent, the two teenagers slipped out of the time machine and hopped down. Trunks quickly changed the time machine into Capsule form. He looked up at his future house, knowing that his father and mother were inside right now. He desperately wanted to go in and meet them. But he held back. He turned around to see Sage stretching, the moonlight shining on her in such a way that her long black hair shone. He quickly turned around. "Come on, sunrise is in about twenty minutes."

Sage nodded and followed Trunks into the air.

* * *

**Thanks so much for Reading! Review Please! It's my first fanfiction and I need some advice.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: Preparations

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Two**

**Preparations**

******Discloser - I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. **

Sage flew alongside Trunks, the sun was just peaking over the horizon of the mountains. Trunks hadn't said a word to her since they landed at Capsule Corp. She suddenly stopped flying, she stood in the air with her arms crossed across her chest and looked at him.

Trunks looked at Sage confused, "What's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyebrows slightly at him, "I think I should be asking you the same question." She said.

Trunks sighed, this girl knew him better than he thought. "It just sucks that I can't even properly meet my parents." He lied.

Sage looked at him and her features softened. She flew over to him, "Well I guess you could. You just in all probability wouldn't be created." She said smiling.

Trunks couldn't help but smile, she was joking with him. Gohan had told him that Sage was something special, she was tough and proud like his father was said to be, but he had told Trunks that she was still so calm and kind like his father had been. "Come on, let's just go."

Sage happily followed after Trunks. She flew up and over him then looked at him, that's just when she noticed his outfit. "Hey don't you think future Bulma will want to know why your all dressed up in Capsule Corp. stuff?" She asked him.

Trunks thought about it. He smacked his hand to his forehead. "I never even thought about it. What do you think they'll do?"

Sage shrugged, "Dunno. Hey, we don't even know if she'll ask."

"And if she does?"

"Then just tell her you're a nerd and you like Capsule Corp. stuff." She said smiling.

"Great idea Sage." Trunks said sarcastically.

The two of them flew until they got to the desert where Frieza and his father should be landing in a couple of hours. They landed by a large rock formation, Trunks watched as Sage opened a capsule that had the outfit her mother had specially made for her. Sage was currently wearing just regular human pajamas.

Sage frowned at her outfit, but she didn't say anything to Trunks about it. She flew off into the distance to change. Sage instantly regretted telling Bulma that her favorite color was purple. Because her outfit was pretty much, mostly purple. A purple shirt with the Capsule Corp sign on it, short black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and purple converse shoes. She sighed again and quickly changed. She put her pajamas back into the capsule and flew back to Trunks.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sage looked amazing, as always. She looked at him with half interest as she put the capsule back in their bag, and started to put her long black hair in a ponytail. Even though she was full Saiyan and they were stuck with the same hair length their entire life, Sage's hair was long and beautiful, and Trunks loved to play with it too.

Sage finished with her hair which was now in a high pony tail letting her hair fall to about her upper back (It usually hung down to her lower back). Then she looked at the note Bulma had left her explaining her outfit.

_Sage,_

_Now I know what you're thinking, but I thought this was a cute idea and I knew it would look great on you. The fabric was specially made from the same material that Vegeta's armor was made of. So if you have to turn into that giant monkey thing it will stretch with you…Hopefully._

_Bulma_

Sage sighed again and folded the note again and put it in the bag. Trunks looked at her a little confused. She saw him looking at her and she did her usual 'I'm not really mad but I'm a little upset' glare. "If I turn into a monkey and my clothes disappear I'm killing everyone who saw. Got that?" Then she stormed off to look around.

Trunks could only smile and imagine it.


	3. Chapter Three: Saiyans Kick Butt!

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Three**

**Saiyans Kick Butt!**

* * *

**Now I'm just saying this right now…I did change the fight a little bit to fit Sage in. Hopefully it doesn't affect the story to bad.**

**Discloser - I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.**

* * *

"Trunks, I'm bored!" Sage whined laying down against the boulder they were on. She set her arms over her face, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're always bored." He mumbled. He was looking at his sword. He put it back in its sheath and looked at her. Even when she was annoying there was still just something about her, but he would never tell her that. Trunks sighed. He stood and grabbed one of her arms pulling her up easily, "Come on." He said pulling on her arm making her follow him.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"Let's go warm up for Frieza. He'll be here in 30 minutes, and the Z fighter people will be in here 20."

Sage instantly lit up. "Okay, I'll try and go easy on you." She said leaping into the air.

Trunks smiled and followed. They had to make sure they didn't show anything close to their real power, or Frieza's scouters might pick them up, or even worse the Z warriors would.

Like she promised Sage barely made a scratch on Trunks, and he did the same. They weren't even breathing hard from a workout that would kill a human with its intensity.

The two of them landed behind a large rock as they saw the others making their way closer to where Frieza would still land. Sage's tail twitched with anticipation. Trunks chuckled, "Try to make sure Vegeta doesn't see that, it might make him suspicious." He said smiling.

Sage looked at him, "Then you better not turn super saiyan, that'll just make him mad." She said leaping from the rock and lowering her power level to five, and Trunks did the same. Sage and Trunks made their way to another rock formation.

Trunks turned to Sage, "Okay I don't want you coming out unless you have to."

Sage instantly turned to him, her eyes shooting daggers into his blue eyes. "No way. You aren't cheating me out of another fight Trunks." She said in a dark whisper.

Trunks sighed, "Alright, you can take care of the last few, but that's it."

Sage still looked angry but not as much. She turned away and looked at the large ship landing in front of them. "Fine." She said sharply.

Sage then just watched as Trunks easily took down Frieza and ALL of his men. And he DID turn super saiyan even though she had told him not to do that. Then she saw Trunks just about to kill King Cold. "Oh no you don't." She mumbled. Using her incredible speed Sage knocked Trunks out of her way. "So that was your plan huh? Make me think like you would really let me fight." She said turning just enough to see him.

Trunks smirked, "Have fun." He said flying back a little bit.

Sage smiled at her new enemy. "Don't worry, this will be quick." She said taking her stance.

King Cold liked his new opponent, she was so much smaller than the boy and far less intimidating, "Oh my dear you may only dream." He said smiling.

Sage glared up at him. A blue and purple looking energy surrounded her, her power spiked and lowered as she slowly powered up, not that he could really tell. She closed her eyes and chuckled. She jumped up and kicked the side of his neck, sending him flying to the side. Using her speed she caught up with him and kicked him behind her, doing a flip in the sky she darted and followed her target. It had been so long since Sage's last fight. She had sent King Cold flying to where Bulma and the others were watching. She smiled as she saw the Great Prince Vegeta in awe. She powered up more and met King Cold with a huge energy blast, sending the large lizard flying in the opposite direction.

Trunks rolled his eyes, she was just showing off now. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Get on with it already!" He yelled at her.

Sage glared at Trunks as she brought her leg down on Kind Cold's head sending him straight for the earth. He made a crater that she couldn't see into.

Trunks flew up to her and looked down into the hole. "Do you think he's dead?" He joked.

Sage smirked and set her hand above the hole. "No." She said sending a bright purple blast down into the hole. "But now he is." She said smiling at Trunks.

* * *

**Thanks so much for Reading Everybody!**


	4. Chapter Four: Future Family Reunion

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Four**

**Future Family Reunion**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragon Ball GT***

* * *

Sage and Trunks stayed in the air another few minutes before returning to the ground in front of the Z warriors. Trunks explained when and where Goku would be arriving, and even though they didn't sound convinced they didn't argue with him. Because really he was one of the most powerful ones there, he had just killed (in their minds) the most powerful person in the universe.

Sage just watched with half interest, Trunks got the mini fridge capsule out and got some water. Sage walked over to him and took the water bottle for her from his hand.

Trunks chuckled at Sage and whispered in her ear, "Show off."

Trunks gently slugged him in the arm and turned to be met by the dark eyes of Vegeta. Trunks looked wide-eyed at his father but didn't say anything.

Vegeta looked at the two teenagers, they didn't look like much at all. And yet they had just defeated the two most powerful people that he had ever known. Especially this small girl, she was pathetic in appearance, she had the confidence that she could even defeat this suspicious super saiyan. He grunted and walked away.

Sage smiled as she looked at where Vegeta was walking, he went and sat on a rock. Trunks looked like he had just seen a ghost, but Sage just chuckled. "You know, if you looked more like him I might've just given you a chance." She joked in a whisper as she walked away.

Trunks watched after her for a moment, but then looked into the small group. He noticed Yamcha's eyes following the new, young beauty. Trunks glared even though Yamcha didn't see. Then he just found a spot on a rock a few yards away from his father. He couldn't help himself from sneaking some peeks.

Sage flew into the sky, high above the clouds and flew on her back leisurely, drinking her water enjoying the fresh air. She straightened and let her tail come out from under her shirt where it had been wrapped around her waist. With her narrow waist her tail could almost wrap around twice so it always felt weird. She always preferred letting it hang out. She stretched as long as she could. Sage looked up as she felt Goku's power level coming closer and closer. She looked down and saw that Trunks knew as well but he was still relying on the times his mother had given them. He was telling the group that they should head towards where Goku was going to land. Sage smiled, she was going to get there first.

Trunks looked up as he saw Sage fly off into the direction where Goku was going to land. He smirked, she always had to be first.

Sage saw them following her. She smiled, Trunks was just below her. She lowered herself until she was flying next to him, her tail once again tucked away. "You still have it right?" She asked him nervously.

Trunks smirked and pulled the little bottle of medicine out of his pocket and showed her while nodding. He carefully put it back and increased his speed with Sage staying right with him.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fanfiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me cause I will need it!**

* * *

_*I might not be uploading these as much as I'd like because I was recently in a car accident (On Monday) and I banged my arm up pretty bad, so it's hard to type. And I know that my chapters aren't very long but still they're still a little hard to type. So I'll probably do one chapter every two, three, or four days. It may vary, I'll be able to take my sling off next Friday so it shouldn't be too long. Oh! And I think I'm going to start posting updates on my profile but I'll tell you when I'll start so you can just go to my profile and see when the next chapter is coming up*_


	5. Chapter Five: Super Saiyan Meeting

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Five**

**Super Saiyan Meeting**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or DragonBall GT***

The group flew at top speed towards Goku's landing spot. And they made it just in time. And just like before Sage snuck off again to come when she was needed, leaving Trunks to lead the group.

Sage smiled as she watched them all look so excited to see his arrival. _Bulma was right, he sure was loved. _Sage now knew why they really needed him, not just because of his strength, but because of his heart, he kept them all going.

Sage watched as Trunks led Goku away from the group. This was the time for her to go over there now. She glided downwards just as Trunks powered up to super saiyan. She landed a little back and started to walk. Goku looked surprised that Trunks had become a super saiyan at such a young age, but when he saw and felt Sage coming towards them his expression just went to a deeper confusion. _How can these two teenagers be so incredibly strong?! I don't understand!_

Trunks saw Goku's confusing and started to explain, "Sorry for all the secrets Goku. But we really aren't from here." He said. Sage walked up beside him, he motioned to her. "This is Sage, and I'm Trunks. We're from 20 years into the future. I know it's a lot to swallow but we can't stay here for very long."

Goku could only nod to Trunks. He listened intently as Trunks continued. This was unbelievable. "So your mother invented a time machine to come and give us a heads up. Well that sure was nice of her."

Trunks nodded, "She knew that you really were the difference between life and death for all of us." Trunks said.

"So your mother knows me?"

Sage listened with half interest as Trunks explained who his unlikely parents were. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and just rolled her eyes. She just noticed that Goku was looking at her intently.

"So Trunks, is Sage well…Is she your sister or something?"

Trunks' eyes widened, _Man I hope not._ "No she's not." He said his voice calm.

Goku scratched his head in confusion. He leaned towards Trunks, "Is she my daughter?"

Sage's tail twitched with irritation. "No." She said bluntly looking at him. She let her tail hang out from underneath her shirt. She walked other her arms still folded. "I'm a pure blood Saiyan. We aren't really sure who my parents are. In our time the only people who might've known were Vegeta, Piccolo, Kami, and maybe Mr. Popo." Sage said a little sadly, yet she hid it quite well.

Goku nodded in understanding.

Sage really wanted to just change the subject and get this over with. She reached and plucked the medicine from Trunks' shirt pocket. "Anyway, when you start to feel the heart virus starting to take place just take this and you'll be perfectly fine." She said handing him the little bottle.

Then it was time to say short goodbyes and to leave. Trunks and Sage got in their time machine and went to their own time, hoping that this plan would work.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fanfiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**

_*Hey sorry everyone, that this chapter is shorter than the others. But I promise the next few will be longer.*_


	6. Chapter Six: Journey Back

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Six Journey Back**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or DragonBall GT***

Trunks looked over at Sage sitting next to him. Usually at that point she would be yelling at him for something, but she was silent, staring into empty space. He didn't know what could've made her take a vow of silence. They were successful, nobody was hurt. Trunks opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. What should he say? He didn't even know what was wrong.

Sage knew she was perplexing Trunks, but she didn't care. She wasn't really mad, she was just upset, like usual. Like Trunks she never knew who her father was, or her mother for that matter. When the androids appear she should be arriving pretty soon. All Mr. Popo had told her was that her space pod had landed on the lookout just as Piccolo and Vegeta were about to head out to the battle. They had made sure that she was in good hands and left to try and win an already lost battle. Sage closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Trunks was lucky in many ways, he had his mother, all though she was extremely annoying at points. He had Gohan for a while, he actually knew who is father was and about him. All she had was a story, and that story wasn't much. She crossed her arms in front of her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sage sat silently at the table waiting for Mr. Popo to give her the okay to come out, so she could go to her room. It had felt like she had waited for hours. "Mr. Popo?" She called. Through the walls she could hear muffled voices. She quietly jumped down from her chair. At the time she was ten years old, and she had yet to even discover Gohan or Trunks or any of them. All she knew was it was dangerous to go outside alone. Mr. Popo had been giving her lessons about just about everything she would need, basic human academics, Namakian traits, fighting skills, ect. Sage crept around the corner to the door and quietly slid it open. She looked out onto the lookout. Mr. Popo was standing out a ways, staring in fear at two young looking people. A girl with blonde hair, and a boy with black hair. They were facing away from her so she couldn't see more than that. Sage snuck out farther, just enough to see more clearly what was going on. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew it wasn't good. She was about to go and run to help Mr. Popo when the blonde girl sent a blast towards her mentor. _

_Sage lost her footing in her time of shock. The two androids took off, not thinking to even check the building. Sage couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel, all she could do was look at Mr. Popo's motionless body. Finally she got the courage to stand and run over. "Mr. Popo!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees by his side. She had caught him just as his eyes were closing for eternal rest. "Mr. Popo?!" Sage shrieked. But he was gone and there was nothing she could do. _

_That afternoon Sage had buried Mr. Popo where the rocks formally known as Dragonballs rested. She cried for the next few days straight. He was the only person she had ever known. She barely even knew how to fly. Last week though, he had taught her how to make senzu beans. But those took a long time to be able to harvest them. Mr. Popo made them for a person that always came on Saturday. She had never seen him though. _

_After a week, Sage just went back to her normal routine, although it would never be the same. At night she cried herself to sleep, and in the mornings she was awakened by the never ending nightmare. She kept her training up as Mr. Popo would want her to, and she practiced her flying every day. Now she had gotten incredibly fast, but since she had no one to practice with, she wasn't very strong. She kept on leaving senzu beans for the mysterious warrior, even though he hardly ever came. Sage wondered if he would ever try to find her, and if he was friendly or just forcing Mr. Popo to make the magic beans for him. _

_Over the next year, Sage had learned of her special ability to change into a giant monkey. She had total control over herself and was very skilled at blasts. Still her muscles had a limit of practice time since she couldn't increase her strength by just doing some kicks and punches every day. Her speed, although, continued to increase drastically until she could fly around the entire lookout within one second flat. She studied up on the earth and the Namakians. Mr. Popo had said that Kami, the guardian of the Earth had been a Namakian, and so had the warrior Piccolo. And there was a little journal about Saiyans. That is what Mr. Popo had called her. She was a Saiyan, one of the most powerful beings in maybe the entire universe. Prince Vegeta had been a Saiyan, so was the legendary Son Goku. Mr. Popo hadn't put very much detail into it, but he didn't really know them all that much. But he told of their abilities and their special attacks. _

_It was over the next few months when the warrior started coming more and more often. She could also feel that the evil androids were being more destructive every day. It was one day that Sage felt brave enough to follow the warrior. She kept her power level down to almost zero like Mr. Popo had taught her. She also kept her distance, not wanting to startle him. She watched the single man take on Mr. Popo's murderers by himself. Somehow he made them back off from the city by increasing his power by more than one hundred. It was weird how he did it though, all he did was yell and his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned a fierce turquoise. _

_**~ End Flashback ~**_

Sage opened her eyes and looked at Trunks. He was looking forward. Gohan had been the first super saiyan she had ever seen. She remembered when Trunks had become a super saiyan, it was actually quite sad and scary at the same time. She had gone through so much pain, and yet she had yet to become the legend. Sage slumped against the seat with a sigh. Oh well, she'd figure out the secret soon enough, hopefully.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Past is The Past

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Seven The Past is the Past**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

_*Okay, so in this chapter it's going to be mostly flashbacks from both Trunks and Sage Points of View. Sorry if you don't really like the flashback ideas, but this is just to let you know their story.*_

Sage watched Trunks until he turned his head. Then she jerked her head back and leaned it against the wall, closing her eyes again. She was tired, but not so much from her fight. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days. She knew why, but she didn't want Bulma or Trunks to question her. It was too painful to explain to them. The only one who had figured the whole story out was Gohan. Sage sighed quietly and let sleep overtake her body, though her mind stayed active remembering the past.

Trunks looked at Sage. He knew something was wrong with her, but he couldn't quite place it. Since he had known her she had always acted weird around this time of the year. Trunks leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes too, folding his arms over his chest. He remembered the first time he had seen her.

_**~ Flashback~**_

_Trunks again kicked at Gohan's punch to deflect it. Gohan pushed up forcing him to do a flip in the air. Not being good at countering this he fell hard onto his shoulder and back. He panted and smiled slightly at Gohan who offered him a hand up. "You're getting good Trunks, you just need to work on that counter." Trunks stood and smiled, brushing himself off. He froze when he looked behind Gohan though, that's when their evil chuckling started. Gohan zipped around but he was too late to see them, he was kicked high into the air. Android 17 darted towards the young teenager, kicking him in the same direction his mentor had gone. The air exited Trunks' lungs and didn't seem to want to go back in. When the air got back into his lungs he saw the androids take off in the direction of the remnants of West City, where his Mom was preparing lunch for the two hungry half saiyans. "No! Gohan they're going towards West City!" Trunks exclaimed. _

"_Oh no!" Gohan said trying to stand, but he winced and grabbed his ribs. That's when Trunks noticed his aching ribs too. That's where 17 and kicked them, and with his power Trunks was surprised that he hadn't kicked a hole right through him. The two of them stumbled until they got enough power back to launch into the air. But it was too late; they could hear the screams coming from the city. Trunks knew that they wouldn't be able to fend off the androids this time, even though Gohan could turn super saiyan; they both had burned up so much energy training. The warriors flew into the city and saw the blasts zooming through the air. The androids seemed to have only one target though, usually they just blasted everything until they got bored. _

_Trunks was so shocked at what he saw that he almost fell out of the sky. A young girl, even younger than him, was fending off the two androids so the innocent people could run off. She was incredible; Long black hair pulled into a high cheerleader looking ponytail, shorts that hung loosely on her hips and thighs, a black shirt that was snug to her figure but had long loose sleeves, and black flat boots that went all the way up to her knees. Even though her outfit wasn't very feminine, she looked extremely beautiful. Gohan was also shocked. Just her speed alone was incredible, he couldn't imagine how strong she must be._

_"Wher-Where did she come from?" Trunks stuttered in a disbelieved whisper. _

_Gohan could only shrug. _

_~ Sage's POV~_

_Sage could see the two boys just floating in the air watching in awe. She dodged a kick from 17 and countered it by doing a flip in the air and letting her foot connect with his cheek while sending a blast at 18. She took out all her rage and frustration at these two. They had taken away the only person that had ever even seen her, and known of her. Her only friend, her only real family. 18 dodged her blast as expected, but through the smoke Sage's foot met with the girl's face and sent her flying into a building. What Sage wasn't expecting was 17's blast shooting right into her back. _

_~ Trunks POV~_

_He gasped with Gohan as the large blast hit the small girl. "Oh, no!" Trunks shrieked. But she surprised both of them, with a strange attack transformation like super saiyan, but really nothing like it at all._

"_I don't believe it." Gohan gasped. The once small fragile looking girl, had turned into a gigantic monkey. _

_Trunks looked in awe at her, "That can't be possible." _

_Gohan shook his head in disagreement, "Yes it can Trunks." But he didn't explain more. This girl was a Saiyan, he wasn't sure if she was just half saiyan though, like him and Trunks. _

_The two of them watched as the young girl took every hit, but hit back ten times harder each time against the androids. Finally after maybe an hour, the two androids decided it wasn't worth it, and left. _

_~ Sage's POV~_

_Sage smiled inwardly as the androids left. No one had gotten too hurt, besides herself. As she shrunk from her transformation her wounds showed clearly. Since Mr. Popo had made her clothes all from a really stretchy material they didn't rip when she turned, even though he had never seen her do it, it was just a precaution. She dropped her knees and fell flat forward feeling the darkness overcome her. _

_~Trunks' POV~_

_Trunks was the first to her. Man, she was even more beautiful up close, when her eyes were closed and she didn't really have an expression. "Come on Trunks, we need to get her to your Mom, she's taken quite the beating." Trunks nodded and scooped her up, marveling at how light she was. She barely had any muscle at all. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

Trunks opened his eyes and looked over at Sage. Her breathing was soft, she was asleep. He smiled, and muted the time machine's timer. He kept an eye on her as the time machine traveled through time and space. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the time machine. He turned the machine into capsule form while still holding the light fifteen year old. Then he carried her inside and laid her on her bed, covering her with a blanket. He smiled at her once last time before closing her door.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Past is The Past 2

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Eight The Past is the Past {Part 2}**

* * *

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

* * *

_*Okay, so in this chapter it's going to be mostly flashbacks from both Trunks and Sage Points of View. Sorry if you don't really like the flashback ideas, but this is just to let you know their story.*_

Sage groaned and rolled over in her bed. She blew her black bangs from her face and squinted at the window. She rolled over again and set the pillow over her head.

Trunks smiled as he saw Sage wake up, his Mom had sent him to go wake her up. But apparently she wanted to sleep in. Well, not on his watch. He crept over to her and poked her sides.

Sage jumped and yelped in surprise. Her eyes glared daggers through Trunks as she silently stood and went into the bathroom.

Trunks smiled, victorious.

Sage smiled as she closed the bathroom door and stood against it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was smooth and shiny and she was still in the outfit Bulma had made her. She felt around the house and felt Trunks leave her room for downstairs. She took off the purple shirt and walked across to her bedroom. She then put on just a regular green tank top. She kept her black shorts though. Then Sage walked down the stairs.

Trunks watched as Sage came down for breakfast.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Trunks tapped his fingers nervously as he sat at the table next to Gohan. Gohan set his hand over Trunks to stop his constant tapping. "Come on Trunks. Your Mother said she'd be back in a minute." He said looking at Trunks. _

_Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Do you think she'll be okay?" _

_Gohan looked out the window. "I'm not sure. She's really young, and it didn't look like she had had a lot of practice with fighting. I do want to know more about her though. Where she came from…" Gohan said as he looked outside._

_Bulma walked out into the front room and smiled at the boys as she sat down and sipped some coffee. They looked at her as if they were expecting the worst. "She's fine you two. She hasn't woken up yet, but she should be alright." Bulma said smiling. _

_Gohan looked at her expectantly, "And?"_

"_And you were right. She is a saiyan." Bulma said slowly, glancing over at Trunks. _

_Gohan stood and walked to the room where the young saiyan girl was sleeping with bandages and a breathing machine hooked on her. She had long straight black hair and olive skin, just like his Dad and Vegeta. _

_Trunks had followed Gohan, what he saw almost broke his heart. That strong girl was now reduced to having to be assisted with breathing. It was awful. Gohan looked at him and must have noticed._

"_Don't worry Trunks, she's a full saiyan. She'll heal quickly."_

_Trunks looked at him, surprised. "How can she be a full saiyan?"_

_Gohan shrugged. "That's probably something only she knows." Then he walked out of the room, and soon Trunks followed him._

_~Sage's POV~_

_Sage groaned mentally. Everything ached. Slowly everything started to come back to her memory. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a bedroom, there was a mask on her nose and mouth. She lifted her hand to the plastic mask and pulled it down. She took a breath and blinked. She saw a machine and saw that it was about to start beeping, so she reached over and turned it off. Instantly breathing became much harder. Slowly the young girl sat up in the bed and clutched her side. Her body was covered in bandages, her hair had been taken out of its ponytail. Sage saw a window at the side of her bed and slowly opened it._

_Slowly she made her way out the window then closed it. Then Sage flew into the sky and slowly but surely flew up to the lookout. Once she made it there she let herself yelp. She limped over to a cabinet that had senzu beans. She ate one and then took off her bandages. Sage rolled up the bandages nicely then put her hair up again. Then she flew back down and went back through the window and set the bandages on the bed were she had been resting. _

_~Trunks POV~_

_Trunks and Gohan ran for the girl's room as soon as they felt her power cease. When they got in, she wasn't there. The life support was turned off and her bandages were rolled up on the bed. Trunks asked the stupidest question, "Where is she?"_

_Gohan just looked at Trunks with a hardish expression. He jumped out the window and felt Trunks follow. They flew through the sky looking for the young girl. Gohan stopped in the sky and just looked around. "Where did she come from?" He mumbled again. Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid. "The lookout." He whispered, he looked at Trunks who had a confused expression. Gohan quickly explained then shot into the air towards the lookout._

_~Sage's POV~_

_Sage finished watering some flowers that were the kind that Mr. Popo had loved the most. She smiled slightly as she saw the beautiful colors. They made the world seem better, even though it was just a few flowers. She felt the two boys coming up to the lookout, but now she didn't care. She sat cross legged in front of the garden and smiled. Sage set the book she had been reading down in front of her and lifted one of her knees so her chin could rest on it as she read. _

_~Trunks POV~_

_Trunks and Gohan saw her. Perfectly healed and healthy. She was reading a book, in front of a garden of beautiful flowers. She looked so peaceful. Gohan was the first to walk up to her. Without saying a word he sat down beside her and just watched her. _

_Finally Gohan spoke. "What are you reading?" He asked her. _

_The girl looked up and smiled slightly. She showed Gohan the cover of the leather bound book. "A Saiyan's journal." She said. _

_Gohan furrowed his brow, "Is it actually a journal?" He asked. After she nodded he asked, "Who's is it?" _

"_A man's named Piccolo and another man named Vegeta. Piccolo talks about Namakians, but it started out as Vegeta's journal." _

_Breath stuck in Trunks' throat as she mentioned his father. He walked over and sat on the other side of Gohan. _

_The girl continued, "They talk about their different powers, and how to use them." After a moment of silence she looked at Gohan. "Did you know Mr. Popo?" _

_Gohan nodded. "Yes. He lived up here on the lookout with Ka-"_

"_Kami." She finished looking down. "Mr. Popo mentioned him a few times." She said looking down. _

_Gohan took a breath. "What's your name?" _

_The girl smiled, "Sage."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Sage reached into the refrigerator and got some water. She leaned against the counter as she tilted her head back and swallowed the ice cold liquid. Trunks watched her every move, as he remembered that day that he learned her name. When her head started coming back down, Trunks jerked away and stood abruptly and walked outside.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Just a Normal Day

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Nine Just a Normal Day**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

* * *

Sage looked up and saw Trunks walking outside quickly. She smiled at Bulma as Bulma handed her a waffle that Sage just stuck in her mouth to eat it dry. She ran outside following Trunks. She took a bite of her waffle and saw Trunks heading into a gravity machine. "Wait Trunks!" She said flying over to him. He looked at her and smiled slightly. He let her go in first then he closed the door behind him.

Trunks watched Sage fly over to the gravity machine's control panel. She pushed a button that made the gravity go up to 150 times normal gravity. This gravity was really nothing for the two teenagers, but anything a lot bigger was hard for them. Sage watched as her empty water bottle was sucked to the ground and destroyed. Sage and Trunks chuckled before beginning their training. Ever since Sage had met Trunks and Gohan they had wanted to focus on her getting her fighting skills up. Since she was already faster than anyone on the planet they had told her to go into the gravity champers to get stronger.

Trunks came at her at full speed and strength. He kicked at her near her neck but she blocked with her arm and swung and kicked Trunks' side. They continued this for a few hours. They weren't allowed to throw blasts though, because this was the only gravity machine that was usable. The two teenagers walked out of the chamber all sore and achy.

Trunks looked at Sage. "To do blasts we could go under water, same basic thing but we can make blasts and not have my Mom get mad at us."

Sage shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" Sage said, folding her arms in front of her. She looked at Trunks. "I can't swim." She said quietly.

Trunks stopped and looked at her in total surprise. She seemed to know how to do everything. But she couldn't swim?! Trunks quickly changed his expression in fear that she would get mad at his silence. "That's okay, I'll teach you tomorrow….I guess." He said. Sage nodded. The walk to the house became a little awkward until Bulma came out announcing that dinner was ready. Then they raced to get in. Even though Sage was a full saiyan she didn't eat as much as the half teenage boy saiyan. She was much cleaner when eating too.

When they finished eating Sage walked upstairs and took a shower. When she finished she walked out in short black shorts and a blue shirt that use to be Trunks but was too small for him. The shirt was still big on Sage's small body. She had a towel she was using to dry her long black hair. Sage walked downstairs. Trunks and Bulma were talking about something in the living room. She set the towel in the laundry basket and snuck outside. She waited for a moment, they didn't notice that she left. Sage then took to the sky and flew upwards. She went all the way up to the lookout. The poor place was near to being in ruins. Now that she was living with Trunks and Bulma she hadn't had enough time anymore to take care of it. First, she walked over to the garden and watered the beautiful flowers.

Then she went inside and looked over all the rooms. Sage walked into the library and ran her fingers over the books that she had read at least three times over. After Mr. Popo had died she spent most of her time reading. She had read over Vegeta and Piccolo's notes when they had found her. They had left them for her, Mr. Popo, and Kami. She looked at the framed picture that she had found only a few weeks ago. It was a picture of all the Z warriors, including Vegeta. It wasn't a very happy picture, but still they were all together. She had thought about letting Bulma and Trunks see it, but something stopped her every time. She sighed and sat down in a wooden chair and leaned her elbows on the small table. She glanced up at the pictures that Mr. Popo had hung up years ago. They were mostly pictures of her and him. But there was a few of Kami and Piccolo and Mr. Popo. By what she had read Vegeta and Piccolo never really took part in some of the celebrations or picture taking. But they had in a few, and she was glad for that. After about an hour of sitting in her childhood home she flew back down to the ground and snuck in through her window. She could still sense Bulma and Trunks downstairs.

She went to sleep quickly, sleeping on her side.

Early the next morning Trunks woke up early before the sun had risen. He walked over to Sage's room and saw her sleeping. He folded his arms. "Sage!" He said loudly. She jerked awake, but when she saw him she just rolled her eyes then cuddled back into her pillow. He fought a smile back. He walked over and picked up the fifteen year old and she groaned. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She said setting her feet on the ground and walking downstairs. Trunks followed her. She saw that outside it was still dark. "Why did you wake me up so early?!" She said looking at him.

"Remember, you asked me to teach you how to swim. We have to go early." He said smirking.

Sage groaned and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Bulma was making breakfast at the stove, she chuckled at Sage. "Don't worry Sage, I promise, swimming is worth it." She said smiling. Sage just set her forehead against the table. Bulma walked around the table and smiled at her. She walked over to the couch and picked up a little box. "Oh, and I forgot, I got you both swimming suits. Since you two don't have any." She said. This brought Trunks' attention too.

Sage sighed and lifted her head to see. Bulma handed her a little bag and she set in front of her and just set her head back down. Then Bulma handed Trunks one. He frowned but nodded in slight thanks.

After breakfast Trunks flew out into the mountain ranges with Sage flying beside him. He flew down to a slow moving river. Sage landed beside him. Then Trunks let a small shed looking capsule expand. "We can change in this." He said to Sage. He went in first. When he came out he was wearing black shorts with a C on it for Capsule Corp. "You can go now." He said to Sage as he walked past her.

Sage let out a sigh. Part out of nervousness and part to let some of her embarrassment go. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his chiseled muscles showed clearly. She hurried into the small room. She opened the small bag Bulma had given her. She gasped out loud when she saw it.

After a few minutes Trunks heard Sage's voice. "I'm not coming out!" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yes you are!" He said. He walked in and she was just sitting there in a black and red bikini. Jeez what had his Mom been thinking? "Look that's just a regular swimming suit. There's nothing to be weird about." Trunks said kneeling by her. She had pulled her legs up close to her body, resting her chin on her knees. She was beautiful in it. After a moment of looking at her, Trunks grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up. "Come on. " He said smiling at her slightly, once she looked like she relaxed.

Sage sighed. "Fine." She said following Trunks. Once she stepped out of the small room she shivered as mountain wind came over her. Trunks slowed down and wrapped a warm arm around her. It was awkwardly silent between them, even though usually they'd be joking around.

Trunks led Sage into the coldish water of the river. She shivered but got use to the temperature after a moment. She held onto his arm in the water which he loved. The girl who insisted that she wasn't afraid of anything was terrified of being in water. She saw him smirking at her and frowned. "Can we just get this over with?" She said.

"Yeah yeah, of course." Trunks said chuckling.

Trunks positioned himself behind Sage. "Okay, I'm just going to teach you how to swim on top of the water, instead of just starting with underwater. It should be easier that way." He said.

Sage nodded nervously."Okay." She said.

Then Trunks proceeded to show Sage different swimming styles that didn't really require going underwater very much. Once she started to get the hang of it he decided to take it up a notch. "Okay, now I need you to try and stay underwater as long as you can." Sage looked underwater nervously. Trunks smirked. "I'll go under with you." He said. He let her grab his biceps and he set his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can." Sage nodded and went underwater with Trunks. She did okay, but when she needed to breath she started to panic. Trunks brought her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she coughed and sniffled. Trunks wrapped his arms around her back trying to calm her down. It didn't really surprise him, she hadn't lived near water until recently. And even though she was very mature she was still like a child around things that she feared. That's where he came in, he was the one person who could really calm her down quickly. He stroked her hair away from her face and whispered into her ear, "It's okay."

Sage blushed slightly. Her breathing began to calm. It wasn't really the water that scared her, it was the tightness of her lungs, not being able to just breath in deeply and let oxygen in. Trunks brought her onto the bank of the river. He smiled kindly at her and said, "We can take a lunch break." Then he got a small box with their lunch in it. He lent her his jacket and they ate in piece, laughing at each other's lame jokes, and just playing around. Trunks smiled, "We'll just continue this tomorrow okay? It took me just about a whole month to get it down." He said looking at Sage.

Sage wore Trunks' jacket on the fly home and Trunks had just put his shirt on and he carried the rest of their clothes.

Bulma watched as the two saiyan teenagers came inside laughing and smiling at each other. She had told Trunks that this would have been good for Sage. And of course she had been right. The two of them didn't even change, they just went into the back yard to watch the sunset together. Maybe Gohan had been right about the two of them. They fit each other. She smiled thinking about exactly what Gohan had said. At the time she had thought it was silly, but now that they had known each other for almost four years, and had gone through so much together she was beginning to see it.

Her son and the Saiyan girl were falling in love.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Never Should have Said That

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Ten Shouldn't Have Said That**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

Everything was perfect, during those four months. Trunks and Sage grew closer and closer together and Bulma watched in happiness. Trunks had turned eighteen, and Sage knew her birthday was coming up. But that stupid disease had to come and ruin everything. It was curable, and wasn't really anything to worry about, but Trunks didn't know. And he wouldn't listen to reason.

Trunks and Sage came home to find Bulma coughing on the floor. The two instantly got help from the doctor at Capsule Corp. "It wasn't anything serious." He had said. But Trunks just didn't seem to believe him. He stayed by Bulma's side and got mad at anyone who came near her. The only person he let in was the doctor.

Sage waited outside the door, this had been going on for a week. She sighed, he had turned from the Trunks she had known for four years, to this weird overprotective psycho. She closed her eyes, her overly stubborn saiyan blood wouldn't stand for this any longer.

Sage very quietly slipped into the room. Trunks instantly stood. He looked so tired. She walked over and his blue eyes watched her every move. "What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly, Bulma was asleep.

Sage sighed and set her hand on his shoulder. "To come and get you, you need to go up to your room and sleep." She said honestly. She let her eyes meet Trunks'.

Trunks seemed to relax as he stood. But once he did he sternly turned to Sage. He pointed to the door and rushed her out. Once outside he looked at her fiercely. "Do you have any idea how it feels to see my mother fighting for her life?!" He yelled at her.

Sage's eyes lit up with fire. "Do I know?!" She just made a loud mad sound and folded her arms.

But this wasn't the kind of response Trunks wanted. He wanted to make her mad, to make her feel bad for barging in. "You've never had parents Sage! You don't know how it feels!" He yelled. But the moment the last word left his lips the real Trunks came back and instantly regretted every word. His features softened, "Sage…"

But he was much too late. He had hit a nerve that made Sage snap. She stayed long enough to look him in the eyes so he could see the immense hurt in her eyes. Then Sage bolted down the hall and started to fly, picking up speed.

"Sage! Wait!" Trunks yelled down the hallway.

Sage didn't stop, and she didn't care where she was going, she couldn't see anyway. Her tears were blinding her. Her heart throbbed in pain. She flew all the way up to lookout. Once up there she collapsed onto her knees and cried. Every memory of Mr. Popo hitting her brain and heart at once. It was too much.

Trunks flew down the hall after a moment, following Sage. He regretted it so bad, all he wanted to do was hold her tight and never let go. To hear about all the things that had happened to make her so sad.

Sage calmed down after a moment. Trunks had been tired, he hadn't slept in days. Sure he was going to snap eventually. She sighed, and heard the chuckling behind her.

When Trunks looked up at the lookout he only saw the entire island in the sky explode. "Sage!" He yelled into the night, flying at top speed towards the burning buildings. He got up there in time to see the androids fleeing away from the lookout. He didn't care about them, he needed to find his friend. He braved going inside of the main building, screaming her name, choking on the smoke. But she never answered. Trunks started to lose sight, from his welling tears and burning throat. This couldn't be happening. Trunks flew outside again. He looked around desperately, looking for any sign of her. And he found it, a small green ribbon that she had been wearing in her hair. It was slightly singed from a blast. He gripped it tight, and screamed into the night, turning super saiyan instantly. He powered down as his sobs started.

Sage woke up about an hour after her little run in with the androids. She had fallen to a small forest outside of West City. Her body ached, she had lost consciousness just as she had fallen to the ground. She had managed to slow herself but really, not by much. Sage took her time at sitting up. She groaned in pain and saw her hair fall over her shoulder. Her ribbon must have fallen out. Slowly she stood, trying to see how bad the damage was on her body. Nothing that her saiyan DNA couldn't fix with a few weeks of rest. Sage sighed and tried to remember the details of what happened. But it was all kind of a blur.

She could feel Trunks' energy flying somewhere. But her tired nerves couldn't sense exactly where.

Trunks had let himself cry, and he knew, that if his father had been alive in this time, he probably would have been ashamed. Sure it was okay to be angry and sad sometimes, but you always had to keep it in. Always. Trunks landed on the grass of Capsule Corp. His muscles and brain screamed for sleep, but there was no way in hell that he would sleep. He slowly walked inside and to his mother's room. She was awake and looking well. She had gotten dressed and all the color had returned to her skin. She instantly smiled at him but her smile faded as soon as she saw his tears.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'm Sorry

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Eleven I'm Sorry**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

Bulma ran over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. "Trunks, honey what happened?" She asked. But after hearing him, she knew that this wasn't the time to ask. Nothing should have made Trunks be like this. That's when she noticed a certain girl's absence. "Where…..Where's ….Sage?" She asked carefully. Trunks let his blue eyes meet his mother's and she knew. Sage was gone.

* * *

Sage groaned as she stood up and leaned against a large oak tree for support. She closed her eyes and tried to feel how far away Capsule Corp was. There wasn't any way that she could bring herself to fly, it took too much concentration especially when she was injured. Sage took a light breath and started to slowly walked towards West City.

* * *

Trunks left his mother downstairs and then walked upstairs to Sage's bedroom. Everything was perfectly in order. He closed the door softly and sniffled lightly. He walked over and sat on her bed. Everything had her perfect scent on it. He laid down on Sage's bed. His last few words he said to her running through his mind like a broken record. He couldn't help the tear that slipped down his eye to the pillow. For once, he actually wished he didn't have his keen sense of smell. Her scent was EVERYWHERE, and it was driving him crazy with want and guilt.

* * *

Sage walked through the nearly empty city, holding her ribs as she walked. In the distance she could see Capsule Corp. in the distance. She groaned in pain and stopped to take a break. This was taking WAY too long! Her blood began to boil, she was furious with the Androids and their stupid games. As soon she was better she was going to make them sorry.

* * *

Trunks soon fell asleep on Sage's bed. Bulma was making food in the kitchen but she took a moment to go outside and get vegetables.

* * *

Sage walked in through the front door of Capsule Corp. She braved the stairs but after the first three she just gave up and lightly flew up the stairs. She stopped at her bedroom door and slowly opened it. She stepped in and closed it. She turned around to see an asleep Trunks laying on her bed. She walked right over to him and rolled him off the bed.

* * *

Trunks woke with a start as his body hit the floor with a thud. "Wha-?" He said as he opened his eyes. He only had time to see her legs climb over him. "S-S-Sage…?" Trunks stuttered.

Sage looked down in annoyance. "Who else would it be?" She asked as she groaned quietly. "You are in MY room." Sage said.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sage was gone, dead. Then he looked at her hair. It was down; her ribbon was missing. He could stop himself from picking the small girl up and hugging her as tightly as he could.

Sage yelped out in pain and he let her go. Sage fell to the floor on her knees. Trunks kneeled by her checking to see if she was okay. She was panting slightly. Trunks then lightly wrapped his arms around her. Sage was surprised by his gentleness. What had happened? "Trunks…You okay?" She asked.

"I thought you were dead." He said simply into her hair and neck.

Sage sighed lightly and returned his hug the best she could.

Trunks tightened his grip just a little bit. He let his lips brush the beautiful skin on her neck as he said, "I'm sorry."

Sage tightened her arms around him. "It's okay."

Trunks' heart throbbed with happiness as she accepted his apology. He kept his lips on her neck. It was at least five minutes of sitting there in each other's arms.

Sage slowly pulled away and went to sit on her bed but she winced. Trunks gently helped her up and kneeled in between her legs. His eyes were level with hers.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before soon their lips found each other and their arms tangled together.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: This is Happening?

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Twelve This is Happening?**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

After Bulma found out that Sage was back and okay, they had a slight celebration. Although, afterwards Sage was ordered to bed by Bulma for two weeks. You could tell that she was use to ordering a Saiyan to go and rest, and usually it wasn't an easy job. But Sage was okay with it, she actually welcomed it. She hadn't been sleeping so being able to catch up was a good thing. The only slightly annoying thing was; Trunks was always with her. He wouldn't dare to leave her side.

But it was nice having company. Usually when she'd get hurt he would just check every few hours to see if she was okay and just train or do whatever. But not this time, he stayed and talked to her, he would get her whatever she needed.

One night, Sage had been acting more weak than usual in her healing process. Bulma wasn't really worried about it though. But Trunks just being Trunks was extremely worried and wouldn't listen to anyone. He actually was so worried that he slept in Sage's room. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was there, permanently. Trunks slid down onto the chair beside her bed and watched her breath. After a few hours sleep got the best of him and he rested his head on the side of her bed, falling asleep quickly.

Sage woke up slowly, she really hated resting. The first few hours were okay, but then her brain just got bored and tried to make her body move before it was healed. She blamed her saiyan blood, her hatred of resting was because of the stubborn race no doubt. She slowly opened her eyes and felt something on the bed. Trunks' head was resting on the side, the chair he was sitting in was pulled up close to the bed. Sage closed her eyes and sighed.

Trunks awoke when he heard a sound. "You're stupid you know that?" Sage said in a slightly pained whisper. He sat up and cringed at the soreness in his neck and shoulders. He looked at Sage, "What?"

Sage looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're staying in here, where I will be perfectly fine, and yet you're just going to sleep in here and deal with pain. You're stupid." She said as she sat up.

Trunks put a pillow behind her without saying a word. She was kind of right. Deep down he did know that she would be just fine, but he couldn't just leave her alone. His muscles ached extremely and he winced just a little bit.

Sage's expression softened just a little. "Come here." She said slightly. Trunks looked a little confused. Sage sighed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and had him sit facing away from her in between her legs. She sat up more and started to gently rub his shoulders.

Trunks closed his eyes because her gentle fingers felt so good on his achy muscles. He didn't mean to, but after a moment he started leaning closer against her.

Sage smiled and just let her arms hang down his chest as she set her chin on his shoulder. Trunks gave her a satisfied sigh and she smiled slightly. She leaned her head against his neck. Trunks smiled. They sat there a while, but soon Trunks made his way to sitting beside her. Then she just curled into him, her small body fitting perfectly into his muscled one.

She was resting her head up against his shoulder. Trunks' heart thumped in his chest with happiness. Soon he heard her breathing become softer. He smiled, she was asleep. He looked over at her, she looked peaceful and happy, just like him. Was it possible that this was happening? Trunks leaned over and kissed her forehead. He desperately wanted this to not be a dream, for this to be reality. Trunks smiled once more, even if it was a dream. It was a really good one.

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for Reading! It means a whole bunch to me because this is just my first fan fiction. Please leave a review about anything really, if you think there's something I can work on just tell me because I will need it!**

*****_Hey Everyone! Just got a quick announcement; As of right now, I'm going to try and start putting updates on my Profile, so if you want to know how the next update is coming along or what chapter I'm working on just check over there. Thanks*_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Second Year

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Thirteen Second Year**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

****_*Fair warning to everyone, this chapter gets just a little lemony.*_

Sage skillfully blocked Trunks' ki blast and used the smoke as a distraction. She slid underneath him and sent a small ki blast into his back. He chuckled and turned off the gravity, then sat down with a huff. He looked up at her. "Okay…..You win…" He said breathlessly.

Sage smiled victoriously, "Come on you better toughen up before we go back. Think about what Vegeta would say to this." She said chuckling. Trunks laughed and leaned back. He felt her relax after a moment and he smirked to himself. He instantly turned super saiyan and flipped onto her. She looked a little surprised but she just smirked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her collarbone. "Oh yeah…What would Vegeta say about you not being a Super_ Saiyan_?"He asked kissing her again. Now being almost nineteen, Trunks had a lot more confidence in himself than he should. Sage was almost sixteen. Her birthday was in a few weeks.

Sage groaned tiredly as she started to get annoyed at Trunks and his immense bursts of energy. He was greedily kissing her olive skin. He always did this. For about a year after their sparring matches he would turn super saiyan and kiss her to no end. Ever since that one night when she was still hurt from the lookout incident. She didn't really mind it, but sometimes he just got on her nerves. "_Trunks…."_ She whined. She was too tired for this.

Trunks smiled when she whined at him. He just placed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he scooped Sage up and brought her inside. He brought her all the up to her bedroom. He laid her down and set one arm over her, smirking down at her.

Sage looked up at him and moved her head to the side as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "_Trunks_…." She whined again.

Trunks chuckled. "Okay okay. Go take a shower." He said getting off of her. He chuckled once more before he left her room for his own to take his own shower.

Sage smiled as he left her room. She got out a pair of pajamas out of her drawers and walked into her adjoining bathroom. She closed the door behind her and was about to lock it, but she changed her mind and left it unlocked. Sage slowly got undressed and turned on the water. As it fell down she could see the steam forming…Perfect. She stepped in and shivered at the sudden goose bumps that appeared on her skin at the hotness of the water. After a moment they faded and she continued with her shower. She washed off her face then put shampoo in her hair. She would never forget the day Bulma had showed her shampoo and conditioner. It was like heaven. Sage let out a happy sigh as she kneaded her head with the cold gel. Once she was sure that every strand of her black hair was clean she rinsed the soap all out. Sage tilted her head up into the water letting it run on her face then down her neck, it continued as it dripped down her body. The warm water felt good on her overused muscles. Next she started to rub the cool and smooth white conditioner into her scalp and hair. She pointed the line of water just a little bit downwards as she got some body wash and gently rubbed it on her skin. She slowly breathed in the sweet smelling soap as the bubbles formed all over her. She bent down and washed over her legs then stood up straight again. She pointed the water at her entire body again and just stood there and let the running water do all the work. Eventually all the suds were gone from Sage's body and hair. She reluctantly turned off the warm water and wrung out her hair. As soon as it was semi-dry she got a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body. It ended at her upper thigh. She started to slightly rub herself off with it as she stepped onto the cold tile flooring. She looked onto the counter and frowned. She was sure that she had brought clothes in with her. Her frown deepened as she heard the chuckle from the other side of the door. She opened it quickly and frowned at Trunks. "Where are my clothes?!" She yelled at Trunks.

Trunks smiled innocently and watched her. "I don't _know…"_ He said, shrugging his shoulders. Her cheeks were a slight pink, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was basically naked in front of him or because of the hot shower she had just taken.

Sage marched right up to him and poked his bare chest. He was only wearing shorts. She was about to royally chew him out but he beat her to it with a soft and gentle kiss. Sage's eyes widened in surprise but slowly she closed her eyes and returned his kiss.

Trunks inwardly let out a sigh of relief when she kissed him back. She so rarely did that. Before she could get away and just say it was a joke he swept his arms around her. He could feel her towel loosen as the slight knot was undone but his arms kept the towel in place.

Sage relaxed into Trunks' kiss and embrace. She couldn't really explain this feeling. She usually wouldn't let Trunks do this. But today was special. She wrapped her bare arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She was almost standing entirely on her tip-toes.

Trunks felt her standing as tall as she could and smirked into their kiss. He gently picked her up and backed up until he closed the door with his back. Then he freely deepened the kiss. After a minute or so of just standing there, Trunks picked her up again, but this time he brought her onto the bed. He gently moved himself onto of her and set his hands on her sides. He was lying mostly on top of her, his body starting to wedge in between her legs.

Sage's entire body lit up with a strange fire. Her body was now dry and her hair was only a little damp. Needing to take a breath for air she tilted her head to the side and Trunks immediately went to her neck. Her chest was rising and falling a bit rabidly. Trunks chuckled against her skin as he leaned up and kissed her again.

Slowly Trunks started to rub her sides, loosening the towel even more. Trunks moved his lips along her shoulders, then back up both sides of her neck to nibble at one of her ears. He had never done this before but it just felt natural. He moved his lips slowly, going down the front of her neck down towards her upper chest. He slightly licked along her collarbone. He continued to move his hands up her sides.

Sage gasped quietly as she felt the last of the towel fall at her sides. Trunks didn't waste any time ripping it from under her and tossing it to the floor. He really didn't take any time to fully look at her. He just went back to kissing her skin. Her breath stuck in her throat as he moved lower onto her chest.

This is where Trunks got a little embarrassed. He didn't spend much time on her chest, he just kissed right down the middle and moved onto her stomach. He spent his sweet time kissing each of her ribs and lightly running his tongue across the space in between her ribs. He continued downwards, to her belly button. He made a circle around it and moved down. He just kissed her hips and went back up to kiss her. He knew that neither of them were ready to take it a step further.

Sage silently thanked Trunks for stopping. After a little while of just enjoying the closeness the two of them stopped and just sat looking into each others' eyes. After a moment Sage whispered, "Where are my clothes?" He chuckled and pointed next her head. They were sitting on her other pillow, folded nicely. She smiled and lightly punched his chest.

Trunks sat up and turned away to let her get dressed. Once he felt her lay back down he smiled and laid down next to her on the other side of the bed, closest to the wall.

Sage smiled and turned to sleep on her side. Her arm found its way under Trunks' neck, while her other one laid on his chest. With her head on his shoulder she happily fell asleep.

Trunks smiled as he looked down at her. She was perfect. He couldn't tell himself this enough times. It just ran through his mind over and over, every time he saw her. She was _perfect._

_Perfect, for him._

**Hey Everybody! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me all about your feedback! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Happy Birthday

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Fourteen Happy Birthday**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

_*Warning: Gets Lemony*_

Sage groaned as she felt the sun's rays on her still closed eyes. Then she could hear Trunks chuckle beside her. Sage rolled over so she was facing him, then she opened her eyes. Trunks was laying on his back looking over at her. He lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. "Happy Birthday." He whispered against her skin, nearly making Sage shiver with happiness. Sage just leaned her forehead against his. In just a few days Bulma would have the time machine ready for them to go and help the others with fighting the androids. Bulma hadn't thought that preparing the time machine would take three years, but it was hard, because there were so few resources around anymore.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other, they sat up and Trunks kissed the top of Sage's head before standing and putting his shirt on. Sage stood and untangled her hair with her fingers. This was usually how their mornings went. At night Trunks would sneak into her room and lay with her throughout the night. Sometimes they spent most of their time together kissing, but not all the time. In the morning Trunks would get dressed and go downstairs, then Sage would go down a few minutes later. They had yet to tell Bulma of their attraction to each other. But they both doubted that she needed to know. Bulma just had a sense about this.

Just as Sage was coming out of the bathroom from brushing out her hair, Trunks' lips met her own. He pulled away and smiled, "I have a surprise for you…downstairs." He said. Then he walked out her door and down the stairs. Sage couldn't help herself from smiling. She got dressed as quickly as she could. Then she all but ran down the stairs. Even at age eighteen, she was still excited about Trunks' surprises.

On the table there was a beautiful cake. But she doubted that was the real surprise. She followed the feeling of Trunks until she realized that Bulma wasn't home. She must have gone somewhere. As Sage walked around the corner to head into Capsule Corp. Trunks met her with a smirk. She smiled at him, "What?"

He handed her a box. She opened it and found her swimming suit. She smirked at it. She looked up at Trunks, "What's this for?" She asked.

Trunks smirked, "We're going swimming."

Sage looked confused as she and Trunks took to the air. "But you never finished teaching me." She said flying beside him.

Trunks nodded, "Exactly." He said. "I'm going to finish what I started."

Within a few minutes they arrived at a fast moving river. They both quickly changed. Trunks started where they had left off on the last lesson.

Their lesson went along very well. Sage got comfortable underneath the water and started with a basic underwater stroke. After about an hour she had mastered that. Up until now they had been practicing in the shallower water. Trunks smiled at her progress. "Come on; let's move you into deeper water." He said. He took her into the water that went up to her neck. She looked a little nervous, but got use to it quickly.

Once she had gotten use to that, Trunks took her in a little deeper, to where her feet couldn't touch the soft dirt. Her breathing got just a little heavier as she clung to Trunks. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear. Once she could stay afloat by herself Trunks went a little bit up river and told her to swim to him. Sage nodded and waited for him to give her the okay to swim.

She was over confident, she thought it would be like swimming with the current. But she was awfully wrong. Sage's small body fought against the current, even with her saiyan strength she struggled against it.

Trunks nervously waited for Sage to pop up near him. After a few minutes he started to get just a little worried.

Sage popped her head up and realized that she hadn't moved an inch forward, but she had actually been pushed backward. Her blood boiled with anger. She didn't give herself very much time to calm her breathing. She dove back into the water and fought with every ounce of strength she had. She started moving again. But once again, it was in the wrong direction. Sage just wanted to scream. And she tried, but instead she choked on water, and hurried up to the surface. Her throat closed, refusing to let the water out, or let air in. After a moment she coughed up the water. Her chest burned, she thought about just flying up to Trunks and telling him the truth. But like her race, she was much too prideful for that. She wrapped her wet tail around her waist and gave it another go. But she was too exhausted. Her body gave into the strong current, and then she realized why this river sounded so much louder than the others she had been to. This one, ended with a waterfall.

It had been ten minutes. Trunks realized something must've gone wrong. He flew out of the water and skimmed across its surface, trying to find her. She wasn't on the banks; she wasn't in the deep water. Then he looked to the waterfall. _Had she really been pulled all the way back? _ Trunks didn't dwell on that though, he didn't care, all he cared about was finding her at the bottom sitting on a rock, trying to scare him. He flew down and saw no such thing. Sage was nowhere to be seen. "Sage!" Trunks yelled.

Sage had struggled to get up and out of the water, but this lake was so much deeper than the river. She had fallen down the waterfall, yes, but she had thought it would only lead to a small pond. The small girl tried to fly out of the waterfall, but had failed at that too. Now her body was slowly sinking down to the sand and rocks at the bottom.

Trunks felt her power level decrease until he almost couldn't sense it anymore. He dove into the water and finally saw her. He quickly grabbed her and turned super saiyan zooming out of the water with incredible speed. He laid her body down on a flat rock and listened to her breathing. It was gurgled but she was still breathing. Her skin was so sickly pale, compared to how her olive skin usually looked. Trunks then did CPR for what felt like an eternity, but finally she coughed up water and sat up.

Sage took deep breaths and felt the hot sun on her skin. It felt nice. She could hear Trunks saying her name over and over. But she didn't respond for a minute. Finally she opened her eyes and looked into his bright blue ones. In a weak voice she said seriously, "I meant to do that."

Later that day Trunks and Sage lay in her bed. Repeatedly and annoyingly Trunks had said he was so sorry.

"Sage….I" He started again. But Sage silenced him with a deep kiss. Trunks' eyes widened with surprise, but after a moment he closed them and pulled her closer. Her skin still felt cold. He tightened his arms around her urgently. His kiss deepening with need.

Sage relaxed into Trunks' grasp. She felt safe again in his arms. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

Trunks pulled away sweetly and gently, moving to her forehead. Gently kissing it, then placing a peck on the tip of her nose, and then tenderly kissing under her jaw.

Sage closed her eyes as she felt her skin slowly heat up.

Trunks moved up to her ear and very gently nibbled it for a moment before lowering down to her shoulder. After a moment he got a very quiet and sweet sounding moan from Sage. He smiled slightly against her skin. Gently Trunks pushed Sage down so she was laying down under him. He moved down slightly to her collarbone, running his teeth across it. He set his strong hands on her sides, and rubbed up and down. Her shirt moved up and he slowly slid his hands under her shirt and he gently rubbed his thumbs across her ribs.

Sage moaned quietly again. Trunks moved up again and tenderly kissed her. Finally Sage couldn't take it; she knew what she wanted for her eighteenth birthday now. She reached down and pulled slightly at his loose T-shirt.

Trunks smiled and gently pulled away from the kiss and quickly removed his shirt, then gasped quietly as her soft hands moved across his chest. He leaned down to her neck again, and her hands moved to his back and shoulders. After a moment, Trunks pulled Sage's shirt over her head and tossed it by his on the floor. He heard Sage chuckle and he smiled at her as he very gently set his hand over one of her breasts. He saw her close her eyes and felt her chest move with steady breaths. He gently kissed each one then moved down to her flat stomach. He heard her moan slightly as he ran his teeth across her hips. Then he removed her pajama pants and rubbed her outer thighs, slowly moving to her inner thighs. He spread her legs apart and lifted one of her legs up and kissed down her thigh.

Sage blushed fiercely, and tugged at the blanket underneath her. Her breath hitched as he moved closer to her center. But he stopped and went back up her leg. _"Trunks…"_ Sage whined in a whisper.

Trunks smirked and chuckled. He slowly removed her underwear and moved back up closer to her face, he gently kissed her lips. "It's okay…" He said in a husky whisper, his breath hot against her ear. One of his hands was perched on her center, teasing her. His other was playing with her breasts. After a few minutes Trunks started to massage her center slow and gentle with his fingers, loving the way her small body squirmed underneath him in pleasure. Her back arched and he moved his fingers closer to her entrance. Trunks smiled against her skin as he removed his fingers from her. He stood slightly and removed the rest of his clothes and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He looked at Sage and tenderly kissed her lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked twirling her tail with his fingers. Her back arched slightly as she nodded. "Yes….I'm sure…" She said pulling him closer.

Trunks nodded and smiled as her tail wrapped around his arm. "Okay." He whispered as he moved himself in between Sage's legs. He set one of his hands by her hip and the other by her head. He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her deeply as he thrust inside of her. By kissing her he had muffled her sounds of pain.

Sage winced as sharp pain shot through her body, but after a moment a strange feeling replaced the pain. This new feeling made her body want to shake with pleasure. Trunks moved slowly and gently in and out of her. He moaned and grunted her name a few times making her heart swell.

It felt too good. Trunks couldn't help himself from saying her name over and over again. With every thrust he did and with every noise she made, made waves of such extreme pleasure come over him. He couldn't help but go faster, making the pleasure increase for both of them.

Sage moaned again louder. Trunks grunted again and lightly bit her ear. Sage bucked her hips and moaned. Trunks tightened his grip on her, which probably would have been painful for a human girl her size. Trunks felt himself getting close. He tensed and accidentally turned super saiyan. He must have been too rough, because just a few seconds after he turned, Sage cried out in pain. Trunks stopped and slowly and gently pulled out of her, then tenderly kissed her.

Sage recovered quickly from the sharp pain. When Trunks leaned down and kissed her so gently, she smiled. Then Trunks stood and gave her his shirt while he put his shorts on. Then he laid down again, pulling her back against his chest. The back of her head was gently resting against his neck. Trunks tightened his arms around her waist. "Sage…" He said quietly into her ear. She made a quiet noise to show that she was listening. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you…"

Sage's heart fluttered and she smiled. She felt her tail flick with excitement and happiness. "I love you too…Trunks."

**Hey Everybody! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me all about your feedback! **

_***Sorry Everyone about the late chapter, I just had a project for English I had to do first! Ah~! I really hoped you guys liked it!***_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Back Again

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Fifteen Back Again**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

"Are you sure you both have everything you need?" Bulma asked again for the millionth time. Sage sighed and leaned against the time machine's leg. "Yes Bulma, we're sure." She said looking into Bulma's worried eyes.

Bulma looked back at Trunks who was checking supplies. "Say hi to Vegeta for me alright…?" She said quietly to Sage.

Sage smiled, "Of course." Trunks gave her a nod and flew up into the time machine. "Don't worry Bulma, we'll be back before you know it." Sage said giving Bulma a tight hug. Bulma had finished Sage's new outfit that fit her a little better. It was a black under armor shirt with hidden armor within the fabric, black shorts that still came up to her mid thigh, and tight shin high cloth boots. Bulma couldn't make any more protection than that unfortunately. Their resources were tighter than ever. Sage's tail was hanging out like always.

Sage flew up and sat next to Trunks in the time machine, and she closed the dome over their heads. Trunks started the time machine and then their view of Bulma vanished, replaced by the darkness of space and time. Sage's tail flickered around with nervousness. Trunks gently kissed her head and placed his hand over hers, "It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear.

_(Now I'm sorry but I got to change this part up to fit Sage in)_

_*In the City, about the time where they are searching for the androids.*_

Sage and Trunks landed and instantly flew to the city, which wasn't very far off. Since Sage was so much faster than Trunks she got there first. She felt something off and dove into the city. She narrowly missed the explosion, but then she felt someone's power level start to drop rapidly. Sage coughed in the smoke and could see Yamcha being dangled by the hands of a man, that didn't quite look human. _'That isn't 17 or 18 though. Is there another Android?!' _Sage felt Yamcha's power drop to nearly zero. She could feel the other closing in. She darted in and caught the mystery Android by surprise. He dropped Yamcha and she caught him before he could fall helpless on the ground. It was only then when she noticed the deep injury in his chest. Sage coughed on the smoke again and saw the outline of Goku in the smoke. She shot up into the air out of the smoke. She held Yamcha he looked unconscious, or on the verge of it. She saw Bulma in the distance and saw Krillan and Gohan coming up on her. She flew quickly onto the ledge where Bulma was at. Bulma seemed to be puzzled but Sage didn't give an explanation, she just flew away instantly after placing Yamcha on the ground. Where was Trunks? Was he really _that_ slow?

Sage was about to go back into the cover of the smoke, but she saw the others and the Androids fly out of the smoke and towards the desert close to where she and Trunks had landed. She sped up and caught up with them. Piccolo was the first to notice her, "Where is Trunks?" He asked.

Sage was slightly insulted; she cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why? Am I not good enough for you guys?" She asked, smirking. "He's a slug, he should be coming around soon." She finished. Tien noticed the young girl then also, he gave Piccolo a look of question, but Piccolo didn't give an explanation.

Tien looked at her then behind her, "Where's Yamcha?" He asked her.

Sage looked at him, "With Bulma." She said.

Tien studied the girl in front of him as they flew, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Sage."

Tien sighed a little frustrated, but he left their conversation at that.

Goku perked up at her voice. He smiled at her in a weak way. Sage flew up to him, she told him about Trunks, and updated him on future Bulma. Goku nodded and gave her a good look. She was definitely older looking. More mature, taller slightly though not by much. "Have you managed to change super saiyan?" Goku asked finally.

Sage shook her head. "Nope." She said simply. This puzzled Goku slightly, her power level must have been close to Trunks' super saiyan when they were last here.

_(When Vegeta comes in, Sorry for all the time skips!)_

Sage jumped into the air to try and save Goku from the android. But she stopped when she saw Vegeta step onto the battle field. She watched with fascination as he took on the android effortlessly it seemed. She was amazed when he turned Super Saiyan. The others were surprised. Sage smirked and looked at them, "Were you expecting any less of him?"

_*Enter Trunks*_

Trunks was astonished at his father's behavior, not saving Bulma, or even himself? Trunks glanced at Sage who looked just as surprised. Trunks set Bulma down. (Sorry, this part might not be exact, haven't watched this part in a while). Trunks landed and set Bulma down. She thanked him quickly. Trunks glared at his father.

Sage looked from Trunks to Vegeta. "How are we going to find the android if we can't sense him?" She asked suddenly.

This got Vegeta's attention, "We search for him, and he won't risk flying. So we search the ground." He said sharply taking to the sky and looking around. The others did the same. Sage and Trunks went in opposite directions. Krillan was just a few meters in front of her, so she went off to the side a little. After a few minutes she heard some scuffing to the side of her. When she flew over she saw Krillan on the ground. Instantly she looked around, although she wasn't expecting the kick to her neck from behind.

Vegeta scowled at the ground, where had the stupid bucket of bolts gone? He sighed quietly. With his super sensitive hearing he heard just a few questionable sounds far to the side. He flew over and saw the idiot named Krillan struggling to get up. But what got his attention was the girl up against the rock wall, the androids hand over her mouth. Vegeta flew down quickly and slammed his foot against the android's side. The girl crumpled to the ground, but Vegeta didn't pay her very much attention. He was too focused on finding that stupid android. But he was gone. Vegeta cursed under his breath, he looked behind him and saw Krillan kneeling before the girl. He walked over and looked at him expectantly.

Krillan looked up at Vegeta. "She's unconscious… Looks like he had a better hold on her for more time." He said to Vegeta in a quiet voice. Vegeta stopped paying attention to him. "Hey, did you hear me-?" Vegeta held up a hand, he was looking down at her. He pointed down at her, his eyes full of surprise even though he was trying to hide it. Krillan looked down, and that's when he saw it. The dark brown furry tail. It twitched along with her eyes as she tried to regain consciousness. Krillan looked back up at Vegeta, "She….She's a… a Saiyan?" Krillan whispered. Vegeta was still looking down at her.

Trunks felt something wrong. He followed Vegeta's power level and found him and Krillan crouching in front of Sage. "Sage!" He said landing beside them. He crouched down and touched her forehead, "What happened?"

Krillan swallowed, "That android sucked some power out of the both of us. He was too quick and got away." He said quietly.

Trunks nodded. "Okay." He said. Within a few seconds Sage woke up and instinctively wrapped her tail around her waist under her shirt, once again hiding it from the others. Vegeta was looking at her with an odd happiness and curiosity about him. "Hurry up, that android couldn't have gotten far." Vegeta said turning and flying off.

Sage stood with Trunks' help. Once she gained enough strength back they began the search again, this time Trunks stayed near Sage the entire time.

_(After 17 & 18 are awakened and they start to fight)_

Sage was instructed to hide in the brush that was on the other side of the road. She watched as 16 refused to fight. It was painful to watch her allies get beaten. It broke her heart to see Trunks fighting to save Vegeta. But the thing that got her the most was when Trunks was knocked down and 18 was about to attack the helpless Vegeta again.

Sage darted from the trees, her speed barely slow enough to see. Just as 18's foot was about to connected with Vegeta's neck Sage let hers connect with her stomach. 18's eyes were staring daggers into Sage's black ones. Vegeta growled behind her but Sage ignored it. Trunks mumbled something about her running away but she ignored that also. They looked exactly the same, the ones that had killed Mr. Popo. And that only helped fuel the fire inside her. After a moment Sage blurred out with speed, the two androids turning in circles trying to sense where she had gone. As 17 was about to talk to 18 the bottom of Sage's foot connected with his jaw kicking him upwards, she vanished again, only to reappear above him and bring her fisted hands down on the top of his head then sending him plunging into the earth. 18 appeared behind Sage about to kick at her abdomen, but Sage caught her kick and nailed her with her left hand, sending the blonde woman flying. 17, 18, and 16 then fled. Sage lowered herself back to the ground and helped Trunks and Vegeta up.

Later, as the sun was beginning to set, the group went up to the lookout to think out a plan. Sage was sitting by the edge, her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched the sun go down. She heard Vegeta come up behind her. When she looked behind her he stood towering over her, his arms folded. She stood, "Can I help you Vegeta?" She asked.

"How are you here?"

"What do you mean? I came here from the future with Trunks." Sage said puzzled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yes, but how are you here on earth?" He said.

Sage's chest clenched. She looked down, understanding what he meant. "I….I don't know." She whispered. She looked back up at him, her dark eyes meeting his. "Truthfully I hoped to find the answer here." She said.

Vegeta held her gaze a while before grunting and walking away. Sage turned her head back to the sunset, she saw as the sun dipped below the horizon.

**Hey Everybody! I really hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me all about your feedback! **

_***Alright, so a lot of people have asked me what I'm going to do when I finish this story (I'm not even close to ending it though XD) and I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read. For another DBZ fan fiction, I have been thinking about a Vegeta and Bulma and a Vegeta, Bulma, and a made up character. But whatever you guys want I'll try and come up with something. You can leave a review about it or message me. Thanks so Much!***_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Enter Cell

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Sixteen Enter Cell**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

After Trunks and Bulma found the stolen time machine everyone was sent out to find whatever it was. Sage stuck with Piccolo. They were at the outskirts of a city; where people had been found thin as paper. It was disgusting. Piccolo had reassured Sage that as soon as they found whatever it was and killed it they would wish everyone back with the dragon balls. Sage had been sent to fly over the city, but she had found nothing. She flew back to return back to Piccolo, but stopped when she saw a creature standing before him. Piccolo was powering up as she flew towards them. When he attacked the creature she had just barely landed behind Piccolo. Once the blast subsided Piccolo looked at her over his shoulder. "What was that?" She asked.

Piccolo didn't answer her question though, "Leave Sage."

Sage looked at him, surprised, "Wha….What?"

"I said leave. Go on, tell Vegeta and the others what I have found and bring them here."

Sage narrowed her eyes at him. "Sure and leave you to have a fight. No way. Trunks hardly ever lets me fight, so I'm participating in this one." She said standing her ground.

"Fine." He said bluntly turning away from her.

Sage's tail flicked around nervously. She saw the creature get up. It told them its name. Cell. Piccolo and Cell fought for a while, but Piccolo was only shaken up when Cell performed his own attack. Piccolo dodged it, but finally seemed to realize just how powerful this Cell guy actually was.

_*Trying to talk Vegeta into going into the Time Chamber with Trunks*_

"Vegeta you have no idea what a great opportunity this is!" Goku said pleadingly to Vegeta. Trunks was standing beside Goku. Sage on the other hand was sitting on a rock a few yards back; she rolled her eyes.

Vegeta shook his head. "I will not spend an entire year with this brat." He said, Trunks looked down.

"Oh come on Vegeta. It's a big chamber; you might not even notice that he's there. Look you go in with Trunks and I'll go in with Gohan. We all get stronger and we beat Cell. Then you can go do whatever you want." Goku said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. His eyes landing on Sage. "Girl! Come over here." He said. Sage flew over and landed beside Trunks. "What do you think of this?"

Goku raised his eyebrows in surprise. What Vegeta actually asking her _opinion? _

Sage shrugged. "I think you need all the help you can get." She said looking him dead in the eyes.

Trunks looked astonished. He couldn't even stand up for himself against Vegeta.

Vegeta looked from Sage to Trunks. He grunted in an odd reply and flew off towards the lookout. Sage winked at Trunks and took off. Goku and Trunks followed after a moment of looking after her. They all landed at the lookout and Vegeta very rudely demanded entrance to the Chamber.

_*Piccolo vs. Cell (Sage saves)*_

Piccolo wasn't going to just hand over the androids to Cell. Sage, Goku, Gohan and the others watched from the lookout. And it wasn't until Cell gained the upper hand that Sage actually stood up and walked to the edge of the lookout. When Cell was about to throw poor Piccolo into the cold ocean Sage disappeared before Goku could object.

Sage got there just in time to pull Piccolo up from the merciless waves. She set him on the sand leaned up against a rock. Cell was creeping up on android 17. She jumped up and went to kick the side of his head with the top of her foot but he caught it and started squeezing her leg, until she was certain it was going to snap any second. With a yelp she brought her other leg up and let her heel smack against the top of his head, making him plunge into the earth. She dropped to one knee and rubbed her leg.

*(Okay I'm really sorry for skipping around so much, but this would take forever to get everything right, and get every detail) Enter Vegeta and Trunks*

Trunks helped Sage up from the ground and gave her two senzu beans. "Here, Give one to Piccolo too, and take him up to the lookout."

Sage walked over to where she'd left Piccolo by the water. She slipped an arm under his and pulled him up and flew into the air. She used her super speed to get to the lookout. Trunks followed close behind them. When she got up there everyone was getting Saiyan armor on. Well almost everyone. Piccolo refused and so did Tien.

Bulma looked at Sage. "Oh my goodness! I forgot about you." She said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Stupid woman. Just shut up and watch." He grunted walking over to Sage and guiding her away from the others. He told her to go put on the armor. The kind he gave her was the longer kind with the edges coming off at her hips, sort of like a skirt, so that her upper legs were protected also. The armor was extremely loose on her. Vegeta looked at her and scowled. Sage kind of glared back. Then silently he moved behind her and pulled on something in the armor. Instantly it fit snuggly to her small figure. "There. Now come on." He growled.

Sage smirked and followed after him. She took great pleasure in seeing Trunks' reaction.

Trunks smiled as he saw Sage. She looked beautiful, even though she was dressed in men's armor. She was wearing a black spandex, with black and white armor hugging her body tightly and securely.

Bulma smiled, "Wow Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled and walked away.

_***Alright, so a lot of people have asked me what I'm going to do when I finish this story (I'm not even close to ending it though XD) and I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read. For another DBZ fan fiction, I have been thinking about a Vegeta and Bulma and a Vegeta, Bulma, and a made up character. But whatever you guys want I'll try and come up with something. You can leave a review about it or message me. Thanks so Much!***_

_== Remember: Updates are on my profile! So if you're wondering how my stories are going just check that==_


	17. ChapterSeventeen:Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Seventeen Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

*Trunks POV*

Going into the time chamber with his father for an entire year was a lot to handle for Trunks. One he would have to be away from Sage for a whole year, even though in reality it would only be a day. Two Vegeta didn't seem to have any interest with him at all. Trunks sighed as he watched his father train out in the emptiness. This place scared him so bad, but he would never admit that to his father. Vegeta had barely said a word to him at all. He would just grunt in reply and glare at him from a far.

Finally it was their last week in the chamber. Both of them had powered up to great levels. Both extremely strong, and much more strong than before. Trunks watched as his father stood alone punching the empty air. Trunks sighed and thought of what Sage would do in his shoes. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he mentally slapped himself. Trunks flew over to Vegeta and began taking the air's position. Vegeta didn't seem to mind; actually this seemed to be what he was waiting for. It had been a test. If Trunks had just cowered away for the entire year Vegeta would have continued to just look down at him. But now he was fighting with his father, and he didn't even ask this time.

After a few hours Vegeta called a break, something very odd for him. When Trunks was about to ask Vegeta a question, he asked first. "Is that girl really a full blooded saiyan?" He asked Trunks.

Trunks furrowed his brow, "You mean Sage? Yeah, yeah she is…" He said.

Vegeta folded his arms, "Do you know who her parents are?"

Trunks shook his head. "No I don't."

Vegeta studied his son, "Do you have feelings for her?"

Trunks nodded instantly. He met his father's eyes, "Yes."

Vegeta only smirked and went back to training.

*Sage POV*

Sage had been told to wait with Goku and Gohan up at the lookout. But as she felt Piccolo being beaten by Cell when he was trying to protect the androids she dove into the sky. She wasn't going to let him die. Just like she wouldn't let Vegeta die. They were one way to find out where she had come from. She got there just when Cell had sent Piccolo towards the sea. Before Piccolo could sink below the surface Sage caught his hand and pulled him out.

Before Cell could shoot at her she used her incredible speed to fly back up to the lookout. She set him down up there and called for Goku. "I have to go, just make sure he doesn't die…" Sage said as she flew back down. Goku called to her but didn't go after her.

Sage flew back down where Cell was advancing on 17. Sage increased her speed and hit Cell in the back of the head with all her strength with her foot, sending him through a mountain and to the other side of the island. Sage glared at 17 and 18. The people who had ruined her life. "Don't you dare try and fight him…" She snarled at him as she took off again. Cell broke out of the water and followed her bait as she flew away from the island. She went up high into the sky, above the clouds, and only there did she lift her leg up and just as Cell reached her she let it down, sending him back down to the sea below.

*Trunks POV*

Vegeta had insisted that Trunks pull his hair back so he didn't look so girly, but Trunks didn't really mind. He was too focused on seeing Sage. He and Vegeta walked out of the chamber. Outside Bulma and everyone was there, Bulma gave them new armor and Goku told them that Piccolo had been hurt badly so Sage went and took on Cell by herself.

Trunks lost it, "What?!" He yelled, "Why would you let her go off by herself!" That was all he said before he took off with Vegeta ahead of him.

When they found Sage she was fighting Cell close to the water, too close for comfort. If she fell deep enough into the sea there was no hope for her. Trunks sent a brilliant blast at the unsuspecting Cell. Then he flew down to Sage, who looked beaten up but okay. He told her to go back and she went without a fight. Soon Trunks and Vegeta saw Krillan.

*Sage's POV*

Sage flew back up to the lookout without a fight. She was tired and achy already. Several times she had powered up to almost Super Saiyan. But she couldn't get the secret power to come out. She was so frustrated and angry with herself. Now she could understand Vegeta fully and understand how he must have felt. Everyone was so relieved to see that she was alright. Piccolo was now awake and healed. He thanked her quietly then acted as if nothing happened. But that was okay, Sage really didn't care. She watched as Gohan and Goku went into the chamber.

"I'm sorry you missed seeing Trunks come out…" Piccolo said behind her.

Sage shrugged and turned around, "That's okay…" She said.

Piccolo looked at the chamber, "I wish I could spend some time in there. I really need it. But two people have to be in the chamber." He said almost sadly.

Sage furrowed her brow. "You know, if there was enough time, I could go in with you." She said.

Piccolo looked down at her like it had never crossed his mind. "I wouldn't be able to train you like a saiyan would…" He said.

Sage smiled, "That's alright. I don't really need extreme training. I just need some more practice…" She said.

Piccolo smirked (maybe it was a smile) and nodded. "Alright then. If we have time you and I will go in."

_***Alright, so a lot of people have asked me what I'm going to do when I finish this story (I'm not even close to ending it though XD) and I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read. For another DBZ fan fiction, I have been thinking about a Vegeta and Bulma and a Vegeta, Bulma, and a made up character. But whatever you guys want I'll try and come up with something. You can leave a review about it or message me. Thanks so Much!***_

_== Remember: Updates are on my profile! So if you're wondering how my stories are going just check that==_

_-I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have a giant English project that I have to get started, and I have the end of the term creeping up too. So here you go and I promise next update is going to be soon-_


	18. Chapter 18: Hyperbolic Time Chamber 2

**Saiyan and A Half**

**Chapter Eighteen Hyperbolic Time Chamber 2**

***I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT***

Trunks watched nervously as Sage put on her armor. "You don't need to go in there Sage...You're already strong enough…"

Sage rolled her eyes as she tightened her armor like Vegeta had shown her. She stood straight and looked at Trunks with her arms folded across her chest, "Hey, we have to be fair. You had time in the chamber, now I want some time too." She said as she walked past him.

Trunks stood and followed her, "But you're going with Piccolo, he doesn't know how to turn super saiyan. He won't be able to help you…" He said as he followed her.

Sage rolled her eyes again, "I'm completely okay with not turning super saiyan. I'm going in there to help myself and Piccolo." She said looking at Trunks. "It's going to be worth it even if he's the only one that gains any power. That's just one more person that can help when needed to." Sage said. They walked past Vegeta who gave Sage a slight nod. They stopped by where Piccolo was standing.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked down on Sage.

Sage nodded with a smirk. "Yep…" She said. She continued to walk and Piccolo followed. Goku and Gohan and pretty much everyone else was there. Sage and Piccolo just walked regularly into the chamber.

Piccolo went straight to training, like any other person would have, but not Sage apparently. She went straight to sleep. Piccolo stopped about half way through the day to just stare at the Saiyan girl. Her tail was flipping on the bed. It was so odd, from Goku to Vegeta, to even Trunks and Gohan…She was so different. Piccolo shook his head and went back to training.

But unfortunately Piccolo did have his limits so when he went to go rest up, Sage was up bright eyed and bushy tailed. Piccolo observed her as she stretched and went out to the infinite open space. Sage was just chilling, walking out there, and she felt Piccolo's eyes on her. She smirked as she shot up into the air as high as she could, even to where she couldn't see the building anymore. That's when she started training, because the way she trained and got stronger was in the air, because even if flying was second nature to her, it was still second and took more effort. And being the full blooded saiyan she was she had so much more stamina than Piccolo, and stayed high up in the air training for nearly two days straight.

When Sage finally showed herself, her clothes weren't torn up, and her hair wasn't messed up, and she was barely breaking a sweat, barely breathing hard. Piccolo stared at her, "What have you been doing?!" He asked loudly standing up following her.

Sage shrugged and got a drink of water. "Training…. You know because there's this guy named cell who kind of wants to destroy all humans and all that…The earth and whatnot…." She said smirking/smiling at him.

Piccolo frowned, "You look like you just flew up and did nothing for two days."

Sage smiled and tapped his shoulder, "The difference between me and Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, is that I am a girl!" She said kindly to him. Then Sage walked off back into the white space and this time trained on the ground, because no matter how nice she looked, she was exhausted, and starving! But she refrained, knowing it would help her get stronger. She wanted so bad to come out of this chamber and be able to turn super saiyan in front of Trunks and see his face. It wouldn't hurt to show it off to Vegeta either though.

For about three months Piccolo and Sage had this weird schedule going, Sage would sleep while Piccolo would train and Piccolo would watch and sleep while Sage trained. But suddenly, Piccolo just woke up and wanted to slap himself. Why didn't they train together?! Seriously of all the saiyans (besides Gohan) who he was comfortable around. Sure Goku was his 'friend' and he respected Vegeta and Trunks….Sage was the only really laid back person out of all of them. But if she didn't mind it why didn't she mention it?! Piccolo sat in a chair with his arms folded, just glaring into nothing. Piccolo didn't even notice when Sage came back. "What's up with you Piccolo?" She asked drinking from a bottle of water. Piccolo looked up at her, and he shook his head. Sage set the bottle down on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Look the reason I came over here was to ask you something…." No response…. "Will you train with me? I'm not getting anywhere by myself…" Piccolo looked up suddenly and Sage thought he was going to turn her down, but he surprised her by nodding and standing.

For months and months they fought each other and the both of them got stronger. But by the end of their year of training, Sage had yet to change super saiyan. As they walked back to the door from training out in the open Piccolo patted Sage on the back, "Don't worry, You're probably just a late bloomer like Vegeta was…." He tried to reassure her. Sage nodded but she was still extremely disappointed in herself, how could she face Trunks now…..

_****I promise I'm not dead or anything, I've just been super busy with school! And I got that stupid new bird flu that's been coming around and I'm still a little sick from that, but hopefully I'll have more and more time to post these stories.****_

_***Alright, so a lot of people have asked me what I'm going to do when I finish this story (I'm not even close to ending it though XD) and I wanted to know what you guys wanted to read. For another DBZ fan fiction, I have been thinking about a Vegeta and Bulma and a Vegeta, Bulma, and a made up character. But whatever you guys want I'll try and come up with something. You can leave a review about it or message me. Thanks so Much!***_

_== Remember: Updates are on my profile! So if you're wondering how my stories are going just check that==_


End file.
